Harry Potter and The adoptioner's home
by Paigeywaigeypuddingandpie
Summary: The gang have to face the fact Hermionie's parents are adopted parents and they die in a car crash. Even worse Hermionie has to live with her real parents. It's rated T only because of 1 chapter.
1. Chapter 1 - Tis the beginning

It's a dark, gloomy morning at Hogwarts. Hermionie stares out of the window. She sighs and says, " Harry. Ron. This is our last day until summer break." Ron replies, "Yeah. Dad takes over the ministry of magic in a few days! I'm so excited."

Harry whispers, "Lucky you Ron. You're moving to a magical village called Hogsthorpe. But... you're going to be living on the same street as the Malfoy's... Is it Wanderva Road?"

"Anyway, the point is... it will be boring... VERY BORING." Hermionie points out. Suddenly a thunderous crash strikes the school making it shake. Professor Mcgonigle shouts over all the screams, " EVERYBODY GO TO THE GREAT HALL NOW!" and everybody starts running chaotically into the Great Hall. Finally all of the school is in the Great Hall. " Everybody SILENCE! Our teachers will apparate you to your homes or you can floo home. Just evacuate the school it is on fire by the third floor!" Professor Dumbledore exclaims. After an hour everybody has been evacuated from the school.

Hermionie, Ron and Harry sit on the train. As soon as the train starts moving a girl with long, blonde hair and vivid green eyes walks into their coach. "Luna!" Harry said shocked. Luna replies by saying, " Harry, I found your cloak in the Ravenclaw common room. Keep your things near you." She quickly walks out and slams the door shut. " That was weird." Hermionie says. Ron's face drops - he looked like he just saw a ghost - he ha saw something. "Hermionie, Hermionie! Your hair! It's turning, wavy and BLONDE!" he cried fainting. Harry, fiddling with his cloak, noticed something drop out of Hermionie's suitcase. It was a nte and it said:

_Dear Hermionie,_

_As your headmaster I am sorry to tell you that your parents recently died in a car accident._

_As they are your adoptive parents i am more unfortunate to tell you that you will be moving_

_in with your real parents: Camille and Zaniel Lovegood in a place called: Hogsthorpe, letters LG on Wanderva Road._


	2. Chapter 2 - New family

The three children got off the train at King Cross Station and went in separate directions. Hermionie left the train station and sat on a damp bench nearby. A tear fell from her eye. She pulled out a silky sheet and rubbed her eyes on it. After a while a black car pulled up and the front window opened. "Miss. Hermionie Lovegood?" a tall man said stepping out of the car. Hermionie jumped to her feet and muttered, "Yes... I'm Hermionie." The man opened the door to the back of the car and said, "I am here to take you to your house." Hermionie went into the car to reveal a beautiful black leather furnishing with it's own built in HD 3D TV. It was breathtaking. The car door slammed shut and it was off. Hermionie watched TV, 'A Wuppet's Tale: Curse of the daddy' was on. In the distance you could see a vivid red sky and hills. The first hill the car went up was the scariest. The road was isolated. There's so many sudden turns and rocky paths. The red night turned into a pitch black sky. The car started to speed up some more. There is one last freakishly sharp turn and they enter a street full of mansions. At the end of the street was a mansion so big it overlooked the whole town. It had a beautiful oak wood door with the letters 'LG' engraved on it. Hermionie and the driver got out of the car and hurried into the place. When Hermionie entered she felt warmth. "You're here!" A deep voice said peering down at Hermionie. Hermionie looks up at a tall man with blonde hair and green eyes. "H-hello" Hermionie says. "Hermionie. You're more beautiful than I imagined. You look ravishing with blonde wavy hair. You look just like a Lovegood. Have you heard of a girl called Luna in Ravenclaw? She's our daughter." a slightly shorter woman with blonde hair also says. Hermionie replies, "Actually we're good friends. But I'm in Gryffindor." "Well I was in Slytherin but your mother here was in Hufflepuff." the tall man comments. Luna runs down the stairs to see Hermionie. "OMG!" "HERMION'S YOU LOOK TOTS AMAZE!" she says. Hermionie replies saying, "I'm still in my uniform." "You must be sleepy. We will show you to your room and in the morning we will tell you the story on how we lost you."

They walk up the oak wood stairs up to the third floor. At the end of the corridor there is a oak wood door with the name, "Hermionie" carved into it with lots of books carved around the name. Mr. lovegood opens the door to reveal an immense blue room. Hermionie looks at the beautiful, white wood for poster bed with blue silk sheets. She admires it then goes to the beautiful also white wood dressing table and sits down on the white wood chair with silk blue pillows on it. Her parents close the door and walk away. Hermionie goes over to the white wood walk in closet and picks out a night gown. She takes out the black silk night gown with swirls around it. Hermionie places her old clothes on the blue sofa and sits down on it. She finds the remote on the white wood table. " OMG this remote controls the whole room. I just thought it controls the TV." She presses LIGHT and the beautiful diamond chandeliar springs to life. She closes her curtains and turns her light off. Hermionie then dives onto her bed and within 2 minutes she falls to sleep. In the morning sunlight shines into the room and Hermionie wakes up to see a house elf cleaning her room. . "Lulu welcomes you! Lulu your house elf. Lulu's master pays Lulu and her friends 20 galleons a week!" Still grumpy, Hermionie murmurs, "Hello." She reluctantly walks into the bathroom built into her room and takes a shower. After a while Hermionie changes into a blue lace blouse and black trousers. She puts on blue converse and goes downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning dear," Hermionie's mum says still eating breakfast. "Today you can go to your vault at Diagon Alley and go shopping with Luna. I have got you a Wiz card so it automatically goes out of your vault." Hermionie eats porridge and says, "Wonderful. Will we be travelling by Floo?" "Yes." exclaims a perky voice who seems to be Luna. " Your father is on a business trip at work. He owns the department of newspapers. He is the editor. " Camille says grabbing her purse. "I will be home at 11am latest." she says apparating out.


	3. Chapter 3- Face the Fact

The girls floo powder out into Diagon Alley. The first shop they go to is 'Advanced Technology' which sells tablets, mobiles and more. Hermionie reaches out for the blue Hog-phone 5 but then she sees the price tag. Luna comes over and says, " 1400 galleons. Wow that's not much. Buy it." so Hermionie buys it and tries the new app instant owl. "Ugh this phone only works if I have my own owl." Hermionie states to Luna. They then go to the pet shop and Hermionie buys a vast white owl with little spots of black everywhere. "I shall call you Spotty!" Hermionie says to the owl. After a bit of shopping the girls reach 'Clothes, clothes and MORE clothes (for girls)' and they enter it. They get everything on every aisle and it comes up to 123456789 galleons altogether. Hermionie finally realizes money is no problem with her pure blooded parents. The shop next door is Hermionie's favourite shop, 'Flourish and blotts' so they went in. Hermionie rembers that she has a immense book shelf in her bedroom and decides to get a few more books for it. She buys her favourite book 'As he went' by the author 'Charlotte Yarrow' she also buys: 'When it turns dark' by 'Jaycey Froster', 'Summer transforms' by 'Sophie Birdy' and 'Fantasy adventure in Hogwarts' by 'Paige Potter'. The girls go out of the shop and into the just built shop, 'Food Glorious Food' and so the girls go and eat: A sausage roll each, A cookie each and Wizard Fizard, the wizard Dr. Pepper. The clock strikes 11am and the girls rush home by floo powder.

"You're back already?" Camille says laughing. "Mother, we've been to every shop. Dolly! Please take my shopping into my room!" Luna exclaims. Hermionie quietly shouts, "Lulu you do the same please." and the girls hand the house elves all the bags. "Where's father?" Hermionie asks. Camille replies by saying, "He's at Gringotts storing money in his work vault." Oh, okay!" Hermionie talks. " Girls go to Diagon Alley again and get a gown and get me a gown and father suit please." Camille asks. So the girls go to Diagon Alley again into the shop 'Formal, FOrmal, FORmal, FORMal, FORMAl and more FORMAL'. Hermionie goes down the aisle, 'Age 16-20' and she finds a beautiful short sleeved short skirt red lace dress with a glossy black belt. She looks at the price tag. 5405 galleons. She decides to buy it anyway. "Hermionie find mum a gown!" Luna cries. Meanwhile, Luna finds a gorgeous navy blue maxi dress strapless and it was all light blue at at the bottom like waves. she buys it alhough it costs 8909 galleons. Finally Hermionie finds a pretty white/black dress. At the top half it was white and it was only 1 arm sleeve. That was the right arm. On the right arm was a white rose. Below the white half was pure black there was just 1 white ribbon leading to a bow at the back. It was amazing. No wonder it costs 11111111 galleons. Hermionie buys it anyway. Luna finds a black suit and buys it for her father. They finally transport home.


	4. Chapter 4 - PARTAY!

When the girls get home they find 'Welcome Home' party decorations. "This is for you!" Luna says perkily. "All this... for... me?" Hermionie says stunned.

"Yes of course. I've invited some of the family friends and some of your friends." Camille says happily. Hermionie tries her dress on and it fit like it was meant for her. It is a one of a kind dress. The clock strikes 7 pm and the first guests arrive. Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermionie shouts excited. The boys look at Hermionie's dress and they're gobsmacked. "Like it?" Hermionie asked.

"No, I love it!" Harry says. "But. This place is amazing. I'm staying at Ron's new place all summer!" After a while more and more guests arrive with more and more gifts. "Hermionie, your mother wants you to come open the gifts." Suddenly a "BOOM" thunders the place and nobody else apart from the Malfoy's appear. "Lucius, Narcissa, Draco! Welcome to our home. Buddy's!" Hermionie's father said. Hermionie was shock when they were best friends. "My, sweetie. You need to hang out with Draco. You never know the charming gentleman might fall in love with you." Hermionie's mother says to her.

For the gifts Hermionie got off of her family: A beautiful diamond necklace: a matching silver and diamond tiara: a gorgeous diamond charm bracelet and and amazing diamond studs. From Ron and Harry she got: The luminescence perfume of KJ. It's her favourite perfume. She loves the fragrance. Off of the Malfoys she got a: silver wand holder. It had blue swirls and it had a sliver belt too. She got a: spell book off of her sister, Luna.

Finally everybody but the Malfoy's leave and Hermionie goes to her room. Lulu unties her dress and Hermionie puts on blue silk pyjama vest top and blue polka dot silk bottoms. Just when she draws her curtains she notices a fiery red hair girl in the house next door and it was Ginny. They wave at each other and then they go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - A fine day at the forest

It's morning and to her extent the Malfoy's were still here. Hermionie brushes her hair softly and gets into black jeans and a white lace top. She puts on white converse. Hermionie decides to put her hair in a pony tail. Hermionie goes downstairs and sneaks out. Suddenly a creaky step made her family hear her. Hermionie quickly changes direction to the kitchen. "Morning sweetie. The Malfoy's are joining us on a trip today. We're going to Hogsthorpe forest. You need a pass to enter. Luckily we have them. We're going on a picnic." Her father says. The malfoy's appear in the kitchen and they sit down. Draco next to Hermionie. He whispers in her ear, "Your a mudblood, always have always will be to me." Hermionie eats her porridge and edges closer to Luna. Finally they finish their breakfast. "Hogsthorpe is 1 hour away from here so we're taking our car." Camille says to the all get in the car. Camille and Nacrisse in the back with the kids and Lucius in the front with Hermionie's dad and the driver. Hermionie sits in the middle. Suddenly Draco's mobile rings. He answers and on the other side of the call is none other than Phobia Wallison. "Draco. Where are you! You promised me a picnic!" Phobia says stalking Draco.

"No Phobia you promised yourself that with me. For your information i'm out with a...a...a friend! BYE!" Draco says hanging up. "Sorry."

`Hermionie notices something. "Why 2 picnic baskets?" she asks.

"1 for you and Draco and 1 for the rest of us." Draco's mother says.

Hermione thinks "Oh my God. Are they trying to make us fall in love? Gross. I think they're planning a wedding or something." 1 hour later they arrive at the forest and they find the perfect spot. They lay the picnic down for Hermionie and Draco and then they move 1 mile away and lay a picnic for the rest of them.

" So..." Hermionie says after the awkward silence.

" I hate my mother." Draco says. "I have to marry either: you, Luna, Phobia or Autumn Pettingale in Hufflepuff."

"Poor you" Hermionie says. After eating all of the food Hermionie and Draco walk for a bit.

"If I marry Phobia she'll be obsessed with me. Luna is way too perky, Autmun is so ugly. Well you. You're friends with Harry. My parents have 1 good thing about you all." Draco says. "If i marry Phobia the child we have will be a Slytherin. If I marry Luna the child will be blonde. If I marry Autumn we will have many children because she has 25 brothers and sisters. If I marry you the child will be powerful. They say." Hermionie says "Thats so gross to think about." Finally they meet up with the others and the sun sets. They go home at 7pm. Hermionie gets into some blue pyjamas she finds. Then she goes to bed and forgets to close the curtains.


	6. Chapter 6 - A little talk

Hermionie wakes up to a phone call. She answers it. "Hermionie!" A horrible voice shouts over the phone. It's Phobia. "BACK OFF! Draco's MINE! Back off or i'll... POISON YOU!" she hangs up.

"What just...happened?" Hermionie thought. Hermionie just realizes tomorrow everybody goes back to school for 7th year. She slides on a black and white floral skirt and a black/white stripy strapless top. She goes to the sitting room and watches TV. "Hermionie, you're up late." Hermionie's father says. "Yes, I was up late last night."

"The girls are out with Narcissa and Lucius. Draco is in our library on the 4th floor." He says.

"Ok i'll go see him." Hermionie replies walking up to the 4th floor.

The vast oak door on the left at the 4th floor had books engraved on it and the word "Library". Hermionie walks in and sees books everywhere.

"Draco. Where are you?" Hermionie shouts.

"I'm in the Historic section!" He shouts back. Hermionie realizes the Historic section is through the non fiction section THEN it's the Historic section. "Hi." she says taking a book about the Lovegood family. "Tomorrow, on the train... I'll need to talk to you." Draco says skimming a book.

"Umm...Ok." Hermionie says.


	7. Chapter 7 - On the train

Hermionie gets into her school uniform and packs her stuff. Luna knocks on her door. "The driver is waiting." Luna says to Hermionie. The girls go downstairs with their luggage and their parents kiss them goodbye. They set off at 8am to get there at 10am.

It's 10am and they arrive at Kings Cross. They sprint through Platform 9 3/4. Hermionie sees Harry and Ron, but also Draco with Phobia. She walks to Ron and Harry and they get a carriage on the train. Hermionie puts her luggage away and another 2 note falls out. She reads them.

_Dear Hermionie,_

_Meet me in carriage 12 at 11:30am sharp. Be there ALONE. I will be there. If you are not there I will assume you do not care._

_-Malfoy_

The other note says:

Hermionie

It is Malfoy again. Meet me at carriage 12 at 1:45pm as well.

Malfoy

It reaches 11:30 and Hermionie tells the guys she needs the loo. She goes to carriage 12 and Malfoy was there waiting. "So..." Hermionie says.

"I heard our parents say they're going to arrange a wedding for us." Draco says. "OH MY GOSH!" Hermionie says panicking. Suddenly Hermionie trips and Draco catches her. They suddenly kiss. Quickly they take a step back. Hermionie leaves. "I'm back."Hermionie says to the guys. Harry and ron both say at the same time, "Okay." Hermionie keeps thinking whether to go at 1:45 or not. She decides not to go. Lucky she didnt because Phobia was going to fight her in carriage 12 at that time.


	8. Chapter 8 - T Rated

Skip This Chapter If Your Not Allowed To Read T Rated Stories.

They arrive at Hogwarts and sit down in their houses. Draco keeps eying Hermionie while eating. Finally it's bedtime. Everybody is asleep apart from Hermionie. She decides to see if Draco is awake. She sees him wondering the corridors and they meet each other. Suddenly they open a door that wasn't there before. It led to a little cupboard. They start kissing. Draco takes Hermionie's top off and Hermionie takes his off. They kiss more. "What are we doing?" Hermionie says snogging Draco. "I dont know but I like it" Draco replies. "Me too" Hermione says. "Oh yeah." Draco whispers.

They kept doing it until 1am. Finally they put their clothes back on and start to kiss again. They hear a noise. It's professor Mcgonnagle. They quickly escape the cupboard and go to their dorms. In the morning Hermionie was exhausted. She missed 3 classes and breakfast she was that tired. She had gotten detention but Draco did too. He had missed the whole day. Their detention was with Hagrid. Hagrid had them cleaning the school toilets. Draco had to do the girls with Hermionie. They used magic. It's supper time so they hurried to the Great Hall.

"Where were you today?" Ron asked Hermionie.

"Ill." Hermionie says.


	9. Chapter 9 - Emails

HarryPotter :

Something is Ron with Hermionie. Not caring about her work. Not wanting to go school.

RonnyboyWeasley :

I agree.

HarryPotter :

She's secretly hanging out with DRACO!

RonnyboyWeasley :

Of all people. She was the one who punched him.

Hermionie :

Who you on about?

HarryPotter :

Nobody

-They all sign off-


	10. Chapter 10 - Dark Train

During the night Hogwarts sets alight by lightning. The children hurry to Hogsmeade station with their belongings. Ron and Harry try avoiding Hermionie see what she does. She decides to go sit with Draco who was in the first class carriage, carriage 4. He closes the curtains so nobody could see through the door.

"So..." Draco says.

"What has happened at Hogwarts?" Hermionie says confused.

"I dont know. It's 11pm. You should get some sleep" Draco replies.

Harry and Ron spy on them. "She has a lot of explaining to do..." Harry whispers.

"Look at them asleep together. They look cosy" Ron says.

The train breaks down and the lights stop working.

Draco wakes up and says, "Lumos."

"W-what's happening? Oh yeah you're already 17." Hermionie says shivering.

Draco takes off his jacket and gives Hermionie it.

"Thanks" Hermione says.

Ron barges in with Harry.

Draco springs to his feet pointing his wand at them. Harry and Ron does the same. "STOP IT!" Hermionie screams.

"What are you hiding from us eh?" Ron says with his wand still up.

"You better sit down" Hermionie says sighing.

"We're fine." All the boys say at the same time.

Hermionie tells them the story. Harry goes ballistic and walks out with Ron.


	11. Chapter 11 - I think I love you

The train starts going. "I...I...I need to...I'll be...right...b...ack" Hermionie mutters. She runs out to the toilet and throws up. The train enters the station and she hurries off. Luna sees her and tells her what the wiz news says. "Hogwarts has burnt to the ground. It will take 2 years to re build. Thaks to the Malfoy's and Lovegood's it will take less longer. They have put a donation on the school." The news said.

They get home.

Hermionie lays awake in bed. She thinks, "Have I fell in love with Malfoy?" In the morning Hermionie slides out of bed and puts on a black dress with white polka dots. She puts on white sandals and puts on a black leather jacket. She tells her parents she's going to Draco's house and she leaves.

"Hi Hermionie I was going to ask if you wanted to come to Diagon Alley with me?" Draco asks.

"Ok." Hermionie answers. Draco apparates himself and Hermionie to Diagon Alley.

They go into Flourish and Blotts to see nobody other than Charlotte Yarrow signing books.

In line was Phobia. She was furious when she saw Draco with Hermionie.

"DRACO! I TOLD YOU! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU ARE WITH HER! I MAKE YOU CHOOSE WHO YOU MARRY RIGHT NOW!"

"Let's talk somewhere else. And I choose Hermionie!" Draco says.

"What?!" Hermionie says stunned.

Phobia apparates out. Draco pulls Hermionie into the library store room.

"I think i'm falling in lave with you." he says.

"You're not the only 1. My friends won't talk to me. They think i'm twisted."


	12. Chapter 12- You Foul Evil Little Snitch

"You? Twisted!? That's not true! I am going to talk to them." Draco says angrily.

"NO! Trust me. You, Harry, same room, hell!" Hermionie replies.

"Fine. But please make up with them. This has nothing to do with them." Draco comments.

"Okay." Hermionie sighs.

They go out of the cupboard and go into Gringotts to floo power home.

Hermionie decides to write in her diary. She hasn't wrote in it since her adopted parents died.

_Dear Diary,_

_Lots of things has happened. My parents died in a car crash, well my adopted parents. Luna's actually my younger sister by 5 months. So i've had o move in with Camille and Zaniel Lovegood, my real parents. It's not been easy though. THEY'VE MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE! He's actually quite charming_

_Hermionie 3_

Hermionie fell to sleep quite early that night. She had a terrible and irritant dream about Voldemort's soul taking over Ron and Harry. "It's just a dream," Hermionie thought to herself.

The next morning Hermionie had letters from Ron and Harry. It had said:

**_Dear Hermionie_**

**_We've agreed that it's ok for you and Malfoy to hang out as long as we're not there. You can still hang with us._******

**_Dear Hermionie,_**

**_We're ok with you being friends with Malfoy. We want to be your friend. You can hang out with Malfoy as long as we're not there._**

**_Ronald_**

_Dear Hermionie,_

_How are you?_

_Harry :)_

Hermionie knew something was up and after breakfast she would go round to Ron's place to literally kill him.

Breakfast had finished. Hermionie had her wand ready. She knocked on their door and Molly answered.

"Hello Dear come in," Molly says.

"Is Ron in by any chance? I need to talk to him." Hermionie asks.

"Yes, upstairs dearie" Molly replies.

Hermionie tramples upstairs to find Ron reading her diary!

"YOU FOUL EVIL LITTLE SNITCH!" Hermionie shouts pointing her wand at Ron.

"I'm Sorry!" Ron says panicking.

"Haha Ronny's in trouble!" Ginny laughs at the door.

Hermionie puts down her wand and apparates into her room.

Not long after the book and wand apparates out.


	13. Chapter 13 - A party indeed

1 YEAR LATER

"Hermionie, your 18 today. Happy birthday" Zaniel says smiling.

"You're having a party." Camille exclaims.

"YAY!" Luna says enthusiastically

"Cool." Hermionie says.

The party starts and everybody is invited. Harry and Ron are best friends with Hermionie again. Draco and Hermionie are in a relationship. Everybody brings a present. There's 436 over 16 guests, 157 under 16 guests and 123 baby guests.

"Want to dance?" Draco asks Hermionie.

"Sure." Hermionie agrees leading Draco onto the dance floor.

They dance like angels falling in love. When the song stops they hear a shout. "IT'S TIME FOR OPENING GIFTS!" Zaniel exclaims pulling Hermionie away.

She opened a small box and inside was a blue leather button connected to keys. It was a key to the home. There was a note which said:

To our beautiful daughter. Happy Birthday.

(P.S YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING ELSE)

The next gift was a long thing. Hermionie opened it to reveal a Girl speed 1234 broomstick. The fastest model yet. This was also from her parents. Next she saw a vast round thing. She opens it and it was a make up set. The note attached to it said:

**_Love from your epic sister Luna_**

Hermionie loved it. She saw a very small little box. She was curious about it. She decided to open it. Inside was a diamond ring. It was shaped like a heart and engraved on the inside it said: "Hermionie, Will you Marry me? "

Just then Draco knelt to the ground and said the exact same words. Hermionie's reply was, "Yes." So it was settled. They were to marry. Ron and Harry was ok with that. Hermionie had to open the last 2 presents. One was a beautiful leather blue purse. It was from the Weasley's. From Harry was a book. Inside had everything about Hermionie's life from being born to being 18. At night Draco slept.

IF YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED T-RATED GO ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER THANK YOU

Hermionie and Draco slept in Hermionie's bed. Hermionie locked the doors and shut the curtains. They started to kiss in bed. They took each others clothes off. Draco went on top of Hermionie. They started to have "it". It became morning and they had 2 hours sleep. Draco quickly jumped into the air bed when he heard footsteps. They got dressed. Draco picked out a light blue lace flowy vest and white denim shorts. Hermionie wore her white sandals with it. Draco went home to get changed.


	14. Chapter 14 - Wedding arrangements

Hermionie felt ill. She decided to go to the muggle world and buy a pregnancy test. So she floo powdered to Diagon Alley, went through leaky cauldron and into a small shop called, " Poundland." Hermionie found a 10 pound note lying on the floor in the shop and picked it up. She found a pregnancy test and bought it. She went back into the leaky cauldron into Diagon Alley and floo powdered home.

Hermionie followed the instructions. It came back as pregnant.

She told Draco. He was gob smacked. They had to get married for sure now.

Today they were going to have a look at venue's. Hermionie put her credit card and cash in her new purse. Hermionie fell in love with the venue on the beach. It cost 5349087 galleons. They paid it for 4th July.13:00 until 23:00.

Draco thought they should get rid of the baby. Or at least tell their parents. So they told their parents. Both of their parents were excited for a grand child. Hermionie also told Harry and Ron. They was kinda ok with it.

Hermionie had invited her parents and Harry and Ron to pick the cake with them. Hermionie found a 3 tear chocolate wedding cake. It had little figures of Hermionie and Draco that moved. And sparklers attatched to the top of the cake that spelt Hermionie and Draco in the air every 5-19 minutes. They had to have it. It cost 1233455 galleons but they bought it anyway.

The next day Hermionie asked her mum, Luna and Ginny to help her pick a wedding dress. Malfoy asked Zaniel because his parents didnt have time to go to the wedding or do anything with the wedding.. it was beautiful this there was the bridesmaids, Ginny, Luna and Hermionie and Luna's cousin Cleo. The maid of honour was Luna. She had a different dress to the other girls.

This is Luna's and these are the other girls.

Hermionie and Draco had decided their honeymoon would be in Troutbeck. A magical town in Ibiza.


	15. Chapter 15 - SHOPPING FRENZEH

"Hermionie can i let you in on a secret?" Draco says sitting on the hammock.

"Anything." Hermionie replies,

"I set fire to Hogwarts. I regret it now."

"It doesn't matter now Draco." Hermionie comments.

They sit in the hammock top and tailing watching the sunset.

It's vivid beauty shines the world.

The next morning will be 1 week until 4th of July. Hermionie decides to have a shower. She finds her mother on the third floor engraving letters onto a door. "Mum, my baby isn't even born yet. We don't know if it's a girl or a boy, so why are you engraving stars onto it?" Hermionie asks.

"Because I cannot wait. You Draco live here. With the baby. Oh yeah we're going baby shopping tomorrow and i'm taking you to find out if it's a boy or girl!" Camille replies.

"Ok then," Hermionie says.

They go to "Hogsthorpe Wizard Hospital" and they check the results. Draco hopes for a boy Hermionie and Camille hope for a girl. The letter says,

This test came back as a Girl congratulations.

Draco was happy even though it wasn't a boy. They apparate home.

The next day Hermionie and her mum go baby shopping at Diagon Alley.

They go into a shop called, "Beauty baby wear"

They find: a beautiful pink all in one pig suit leather; all in one dog suit purple pyjamas;35 pink dresses and frilly socks/gloves; 4 coats; 3 different colour polka dot all in one suits; pink shoes; purple shoes and 8 cardigans.

They then go to "Pretties baby furni"

They buy a: white wood rocking crib with baby pink curtains around it; a white wood Moses basket with pink bedding; an immense white wood baby pen; white wood wrdrobe with stars engraved on it; white wood toy boxes with stars engraved on them and a white wood dolls house saying Baby. They apparate the stuff home for Zaniel to sort out then go to the shop: "HEY LETS PLAY"

In the shop they buy: everything for the dolls house; plush teddy's; clothes for dolls; Baby witch toy; baby witch toy clothes and more. They apparate that home and finally go to "NEVER ENDING BABY FOOD" where they buy every tub of each thing because the tub never runs out.


	16. Chapter 16 - Naveah Ley

It's fourth of July. (Hermionie has her hair like Anna's at the ball on frozen). She gets into her lace flowy dress. The horse and carriage arrives and the bridesmaids her mum and herself get in it. They drive to Hogsthorpe beach where everybody is sat waiting. The quidditch team, Ireland , was ready to set the musical fireworks off.

1 hour later they both say the words, "I do,"

This is when the party starts. They drink some vodka and party all night long.

It's 11pm and they all go home. It was the best wedding ever.

The next day Draco moves all his stuff into the manor. Hermionie didn't change her name to Malfoy. She wanted the baby to be a Malfoy though. "What about Rosie Granger Malfoy?" Hermionie suggests as a baby name. "No. How about Samantha Granger Malfoy?" Malfoy suggests. "No way. How about Naveah Ley Malfoy?" Hermionie suggests. "That's perfect." Malfoy agrees.

They tell their parents her name will be Naveah Ley.


	17. Chapter 17- A babies magic

9 months later...

"Draco, Isn't it time we find our own place? After the baby is born obviously." Hermionie says.

" I know. The manor across from us is empty. We can buy that place." Draco suggests.

"Great idea and me and Zaniel will pay for it!" Camille exclaims walking in.

"Ok then." Hermione states.

"We'll pay for the carpets and everything!" Zaniel says sitting down.

"Okay," Draco says.

"Okay." Hermionie replies.

They sit down and suddenly a baby appears on the table.

"OMG THE BABY'S CAME!" Hermionie says excited. (In the wizarding world it just appears out of nowhere when it's born)

"I'll go change her!" Draco exclaims.

10 minutes later Draco comes down with the baby in the pig all in one suit. She looked so cute.

Hermionie rings Ron and Harry to come and see the baby. "It's so cute." Luna says.

"Neveah suits her. Neveah is Heaven spelt backwards. She's heavenly." Harry says tickling the baby.

" She looks like her mummy just has Draco's eyes. Kinda like you Harry haha" Ron says.

It becomes night and they put the baby to sleep for the first time. Then Draco and Hermionie go to sleep. At 1am the baby wakes up crying. Hermionie goes rushing to the baby's bedroom and rocks her to sleep. She had lost her pacifier. The baby would not go to sleep so Hermionie and the baby went back to Hermionie's room.

" Draco she won't sleep." Hermionie says.

"Get in bed and rock her to sleep by there." Draco says half asleep.

"Fine." Hermionie replies.

By the morning all 3 of them were in bed together. The baby in the middle. They woke up t the sound of bells. Camille dragged Hermionie ou of the bed and gently picked the baby up. Hermionie hurriedly got changed.


	18. Chapter 18 - Moving house is hard work

before 8am they were in a magic shopping centre. To Hermionie's amazement it wasn't Diagon Alley. It was called "Home World Shopping for Witches" The first shop they went to was "It's Carpets!" Hermionie wanted the living room to be chocolate and cream. They bought a chocolate carpet. She wanted the kitchen to be red and black. They bought red tiles because the counter top was already black. For the dining room she wanted it lavender., They bought a lavender carpet. For the baby's room she wanted it baby pink and baby blue so she bought a pink carpet. For her own room she wanted it baby blue and white she bought a blue carpet. For the bathroom she wanted it lemon and lime so they bought a lime tiles. Altogether it cost 450 galleons which wasn't dear at all.

The next shop was called "Chandy-liers" a shop for chandeliers. Hermionie saw a diamond chandelier and she wanted it for the living room. She saw a small chandelier with false knife and forks hanging off it. She bought it for the kitchen. She saw a chandelier with little lights hanging off all over. She had to have it for the dining room. Then she saw a little chandelier with stars hanging off. She bought it for Neveah. In her own room she saw diamond roses hanging off. She bought it for herself. Finally she bought a chandelier with lights shaped like bubbles. She bought that for the bathroom.

The shop after was called "Kiddywinks" and in that shop was a four post bed with the writing "Neveah" engraved on the wood. She had bought it for when Neveah grows up a little bit. She knew Neveah had toys at home so she would take them to the new place. And that was the same in her room. In her own room all that would be left is the bed because she has bought the exact same one in the attic at the house. Hermionie bought Neveah a built in bathroom for when she grows up a little bit.

The next shop was called "Room stuff". They missed the "Bedroom shop" as they didnt need to go in it. In the room shop was a leather chocolate corner sofa with a spin arm chair. They bought it. They had bought a chocolate coffee table and a corner table. On the coffee table was cream mats and on the corner table would be a cream lamp. They bought a black flat screen tv and it would be built on the wall above the fireplace. They bought a chocolate computer table with a cream leather chair. The computer was cream also.

The shop after was called "KITCHEN IS THE BEST ROOM IN THE HOUSE." They bought 3 red kitchen counter stools, silver cutlery with red handles, black plates bowls and cups and black pans with red tops. It cost 89 galleons which is cheap.

The next shop was, "Come dine with me". In this shop they bought white wooden table and chairs. The chairs had lavender cushions. The cup mats and the late mats were lavender.

The final shop was, "Do Not Disturb". They bought lemon sink mat and a lemon toilet mat. They bought lemon and lime towels.

Actually there was one more shop. The wallpaper shop. They bought all the colours they needed.


	19. Chapter 19 - What a Cliff Hanger

So did you enjoy the book? Leave a review down below. I'll be making a sequel but it will be more about Harry and Ron with Hermionie. They will go back to Hogwarts for the last 2 years. (You leave Hogwarts at the age of 20 and they're 18).

So I hope you enjoy the next book and it won't be T-rated :)

_**THE END :):):)**_


End file.
